Don't Hate the Player
by Soccergirl17
Summary: When Emily refuses to go on a date with Hanna, who just so happens to be very out and proud, the blonde is forced to put aside her "player" act and show her friend just how much she actually loves and cares for her.


**Based off of a Tumblr prompt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

"Come on Em, just one!"

"No Hanna, I'm not going."

"Come on, please."

"What are you guys fighting about now?" Spencer asked as she watched the blonde and brunette saunter up to her locker. She had heard them as soon as they'd turned the corner and she knew she'd be in for an earful.

"Emily refuses to go on a date with me." Hanna stated, sending a pleading glance in Emily's direction.

"Well yeah, I'd refuse too," Spencer responded, closing her locker.

"See, I'm not the only one," Emily said, throwing her arm around Spencer's shoulders. "Thanks Spence."

"But why not?" Hanna pleaded, blocking the two so that they couldn't walk away. "Is it because we're best friends?"

"Partly, yes," Emily replied, pushing her to the side and dragging Spencer with her towards the cafeteria.

"What do you mean partly?" Hanna shouted, quickly running to follow her two friends.

"I mean you don't do dates. You hook up with someone, you have sex with them, then you never talk to them again," stated Emily.

"What?! No I don't!" Hanna shrieked.

"You don't what?" Aria's voice asked as the three approached their usual table.

"Only get with people to get into their pants," Hanna stated miserably.

"Umm, yeah you do, pretty much. Remember just last week with Jenny? You guys didn't even make it to her house. How was it trying to do it in the back seat of her car?" Aria answered, moving over to let Emily sit beside her.

"You know what? Shut up."

After a couple minutes of eating, Hanna started up again.

"What if I told you that I really like you? Like a lot?" She asked Emily, hope filling her voice.

Sighing, Emily looked up from her food. "Hanna no. Okay? No. I'm not going to get with someone if all they're thinking about is fucking me."

"What if I can show you that I really do like you?"

"Pfft, good luck with that," Spencer scoffed, earning a shove from the blonde.

"Ugh, fine! Fine Hanna. If you can show me that you actually really care for me and don't only want to have sex with me, I'll go out with you." Emily stated in a raised voice, clearly growing frustrated with the blonde.

"Oh my god. Really?" Hanna asked, a smile forming on her face. Without another word, Hanna was out of her seat and running towards the cafeteria doors.

"Whoa there. Are you actually going to do that?" Aria asked, turning to face Emily.

Shrugging her shoulders, Emily stared at the doors, not knowing what she just got herself into.

* * *

"Hey have you guys seen Hanna? She wasn't in English and she was supposed to drive me," Emily asked as she approached Aria's car. She had seen them as she was exiting the school and had quickly run over to them as she couldn't find the blonde.

"Nope, not since she rushed out during lunch," Aria answered, sliding into the driver's seat. "I can drop you off on the way to Spencer's if you want?"

"Yeah, thanks," Emily replied, sliding into the back. Once she was settled, she pulled out her phone and found Hanna's number, creating a new text message.

**Thanks for ditching me -.- Aria's driving me. Are you at the house? –Em**

"Why are you going over to Spencer's?" She asked once she was sure that the message had sent.

"Because this chick decided to cancel last minute on our lunch date last week, so we're having a dinner date instead," Spencer answered, turning to face Emily.

"True."

"Okay we are here," Aria stated as she pulled up to the curb in front of the Marin's house a couple of minutes later.

"Thanks, sorry for interrupting your plans."

"No worries, it's not your fault that Hanna ditched you," Aria responded as Emily passed her window.

She heard the car drive away as she walked up the path towards the front door. Using her extra key, she slid inside and kicked her shoes off next to Hanna's. Luckily her car was in the driveway, so she was obviously here.

"Hanna?" Emily called, peeking into the kitchen and not seeing the blonde.

She quietly made her way up the stairs towards their room, and as soon as she got to the door, she found a note along with a single red rose. Emily quickly looked around before reading the note.

**I wasn't lying when I said I liked you**

Feeling her breath catch, Emily reached for the door handle and pushed it open. As soon as her eyes took in what was going on, she felt them fill with tears. Their room had been completely redecorated; there were balloons up everywhere, rose petals littering the floor and their beds, and then there was Hanna standing right in the middle of it all.

"Han…" Emily whispered, her mouth refusing to close.

"I wasn't," Hanna stated, looking around the room as well. "I kind of had this planned for a while, but I had to make sure that you were actually willing to give me a chance."

Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"I know my record with girls isn't the cleanest, but I'm willing to brush it all away if it means that you will go out with me. Even if it's just for one date."

"Han…"

"Y-You don't need to decided right away, it's fine," Hanna whispered, cutting her off.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you." Emily stated, taking a step closer to her friend.

"Really?" Hanna asked, in somewhat disbelief.

"Yes. I mean, you were willing to take half a day off of school just to decorate our room. I wasn't expecting anything nearly this intense. I didn't think you'd actually go through with it. So yes."

"Really?"

Chuckling, Emily gripped onto Hanna's hands, "Yes Hanna. Yes. Although I can promise you that there won't be any sex right away."

"O-Okay," The blonde stuttered. Before she knew it she was pulling the brunette into a tight hug. "God, if I'd known it was going to be this easy, I would've done something completely different."

"Well I'm glad you didn't," Emily whispered into Hanna's ear, holding her close.

"Same."


End file.
